


Get Out

by matomato



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cockblocking, Cockblocking Sherlock Holmes, Date Night, Don’t copy to another site, Fingering, Greg is Sweet, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Poor Greg Lestrade, Rimming, Sherlock is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomato/pseuds/matomato
Summary: Four times Greg got interrupted and one time he is trying to prove a point





	Get Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhFuckMystrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFuckMystrade/gifts).



1.

The clock finally strikes 6 and Greg is all excited that he finally can go home. He has been waiting for tonight since a week ago, when he got a message from the one and only British Government about dinner date. There’s the giddiness in all of Greg’s movement as he cleans his desk from all paperwork and rubbish, who can blame him really. He is finally meeting his boyfriend again after no contact for a week, because the politician was out of the country. Tonight, tonight the personification of British Government is returning  and there is promise of wine and dine, and possibly a good shag. So excited is an understatement really.

 

“You look like a kid in a candy shop boss,” The comment only responded by a light hum as Greg locks his office then turn to his sergeant.

 

“Perhaps I am, what is it to you?” He challenges Donovan who just rolls her eyes not even going to fight her boss in childishness, not when she still has another shift to be done, “I am just commenting and isn’t this too early for you to go home? You always go home around ten.”

 

Greg raises his brow at the cheek Donovan giving him, “Just because I don’t have a double shift doesn’t mean I can’t go home like other employee Don. Now, why don’t you keep all those nasty murders out of our street so I can have a good quiet evening?” He asks and pats her shoulder before he makes his way toward the elevator.

 

“No promises boss! You know how those buggers can be!” Greg just waves his hand in good bye and leaves his team to handle all the work for the night. He has flat to clean, dinner to make and makes himself look presentable before his lover comes. He glances at his watch smiling brightly. Another two hours and he will able to kiss those luscious lips again.

 

Fortunately for Greg, London’s traffic decides to be bearable so Greg able to arrive at his flat thirty minutes later, then he quickly cleans his flat, prepares all ingredients and starts to cook. He already turns on some easy jazz song in the background to company him as he makes Mycroft’s favourite pasta dish. An hour later, the wine is already left to breath, the table is all set, it just leaves Greg to take a shower and get ready. He has forty-five minutes or less before Mycroft arrives, and so he takes his time to get ready.

 

Greg shaves his stubble, brushes his teeth, even floss them before he heads to his bedroom to change. For the night, he decides to wear green jumper that is quite tight on his body, it is Mycroft’s favourite. The younger man has expressed his fondness toward said jumper in many different ways, usually by sex, so Greg just trying his luck for the night. He just finished with checking the sauce and makes sure the pasta is al dente when he can hear the front door opens. Greg quickly gets out to greet his lover on the hallway and smiles brightly.

 

“Mycroft!” The politician smiles when he hears Greg and can’t help but let his eyes run along the older man’s body. It just his way to make sure Greg is alright and gets an eyeful of the handsome.

 

“Gregory, Evening.” Mycroft greets back as he takes off his coat to hang on the rag while Greg is trying hard not to rush and pull the younger man for a kiss. The silver haired man is practically jittery.

 

Mycroft chuckles when he takes another look at the inspector and easily deduced what the man wants to do, “You do know you don’t need to hold yourself back,” He comments which makes Greg just huffs before he approaches the politician and pulls him by the suit jacket for a quick kiss and a hug.

 

“God I miss you.”

 

“And I you, Gregory. I have missed you too,” Mycroft whispers against the older man’s lips which makes the silver fox smiles even more. It is always makes him smile when he can hear Mycroft admits his feelings out loud like this, after all he knows Mycroft is not someone who can easily say it, but moment like this is what makes Greg’s heart soar to the sky. He will be the only person that can see this side of Mycroft

 

“How was your flight? Everything alright?” Greg asks as he cups Mycroft’s cheek and checks the politician. It always worries him when Mycroft called abroad for works. Anything can happen during such trip, although Mycroft always assures him that everything will be alright but 

he really can’t help but worried.

 

“I’m fine, Gregory. I told you not to get worried too much,” Mycroft chuckles as he leans into Greg’s palm before he gives said palm a kiss. “Now, why don’t you tell me about your week as we are having dinner? I can already smell it from here.”   
  
Greg smiles and gives Mycroft another kiss before he leads the younger man to the kitchen and have him sit down while he serves their dinner. The politician just smiles as he pours the wine on both glasses and watches his boyfriend moving around the kitchen while rambling about his week. It is very domestic and Mycroft loves every moment of it, especially after a long trip, just sitting down, eating dinner that his boyfriend had prepare for him while listening to the older man talks.

 

“...Then your brother actually falls down in pile of trash while chasing a suspect. None of my officers want to take him into the panda and every cab refused to take him so I need to sacrifice my car to take him back to Baker Street.”

 

“I apologize for my brother but then again he is always been like that.” Mycroft sighs as he takes another bite of his meal while Greg waves his fork a bit to dismiss the younger man, “Nah, it’s okay he actually paid for my car wash the next day, of course with John threatening his ass but now my car is all good so there is no need having your pants in a twist.” The inspector smiles before he sips his glass empty and fill his and Mycroft’s with another one.

 

“So now we have a closed case and desk filled with paperworks which I hope that your brother will ever bother to show up to finish his part.” Greg adds as he finishes off his plate and now just watching Mycroft eating his meal. Greg had already filled the politician’s plate second time after he saw how eager the man ate his meal.

 

“You know it will only happen if the world is ending right?” Greg nods when he heard that, “A man can dream, Holmes.” Greg replies and nudges his foot against Mycroft’s gently as he watches Mycroft continues to eat.

 

Their dinner continues like that, just easy conversation, more wine being filled to their glasses and little footie under the table. Greg even pulls out a piece of tiramisu from the fridge that both shared before the two retreat to the sitting room to continue with their drinking and conversation. Soon glasses are left on the table and both men are on each other personal space, kissing and just savouring the moment. Mycroft is laying on top of Greg while the older man’s has his hands kneading the politician’s buttock while both are grinding against each other. The feeling is just so nice and right. Everything just go according to plan especially when Mycroft’s fingers begin to come down from the silver locks to the green jumper, tugging it gently before he slips those long fingers to touch the warmth skin under it. Greg groans at the feeling of cold finger against his skin, he bucks his hips a bit, showing Mycroft how much he is turned on at this moment.

 

It just when he is about to get his hand inside Mycroft’s trousers that there’s a rapid knock on his door follows with the doorbell. Greg groans when he heard it while Mycroft just stop what he is doing to pay his attention to knocks.

 

“My, come on. Just ignore it.” Greg growls as he trails kisses on the auburn’s jaw, going down to the neck and right on the other’s adam apple. Mycroft wants to protest but his word is outdone by the loud knocks again which makes Greg groans in frustration.

 

“Boss! You’re home?! We need you!” The voice of his sergeant from behind the door is enough to make Greg stops whatever he was doing to his boyfriend and flops down on the sofa, eyes closed. He wonders why the universe decide to be so cruel to him.

 

“I think you need to get it.” Mycroft says as he watches the inspector under him and then slowly tries to get off from the man’s lap which only makes Greg whines in frustration. “I don’t want to.”

 

“Gregory…” Mycroft says gently when the knocks become more demanding on his wall and the silver haired man knows he will need to greet his sergeant. God he really hope this is not some sort of murder but knowing his luck, he will end up in his office all night long. After another few seconds and more persistent knocks, Greg finally gets up from his sofa while Mycroft just retreats to one of the armchair watching his lover opens the door with scowl on his face.

 

“What?!” Donovan doesn’t even flinch when she sees her boss all pissed off because all the banging.

 

“We have a case. A whole family murdered with their child missing. Top priority.” She informs, raising her brow a bit watching how disheveled her boss look like, hair all over the place and his lips a bit red and swollen.

 

Greg just groans as he rubs his face with his hand. He really doesn’t want to leave his flat. It is not even his shift to take any murder case tonight. “Can’t Dimmock or Hopkins take the case?” He asks, praying to any god above that those two inspectors are not busy with something.

 

“No can do. Both are still on that big case about the murder in art gallery and Hopkins is not even in shift for this week.” She explains not even apologetic about the whole thing which makes Greg glares at her. “Fine. Just, let me get dressed and I’ll meet you downstairs in five.” Greg says and closes the door front of her before he makes way to the living room looking at his boyfriend apologetically.

 

“I’m..-”

 

“It’s okay Gregory, really. I’ll make myself home here while you’re out.” Mycroft gets up from his seat and gives the other a quick kiss on the lips.

 

“But, it supposed to be my night off.” Mycroft just chuckles when he hears the whine and insists that they can do this again another time when there’s no missing children or murder happening in town. So now, Greg is sitting inside the panda heading off to the crime scene pissed off at a murderer that ruined his night.

 

2.

 

It has been raining since morning and Greg has been trying to trap the British Government to have a lay in with him since they open their eyes two hours ago. “It is Saturday, My. Just stay.” That was the first plead he gives to Mycroft which makes the younger man agrees for more snuggle time. An hour later when Mycroft tries to get up again Greg pinned him down and argues that both of them have no obligation to do for the day and it is illegal to get out of bed before ten. Mycroft has tried to argue but between Greg’s puppy eyes and how the inspector moves his hips against his laps, the politician agrees to stay for another hour. Two hours later, rain still going strong outside, Mycroft tries to get out of bed because he needs to go to the loo.

 

“Gregory, do let me go. This is ridiculous.” The auburn tries and just hears his lover whines and tightens his hold around his waist, “I need to go to the loo and it is already ten in the morning. We need food.”

 

There’s a muffled replied from the inspector which makes the auburn rolls his eyes. “I can’t hear you and I really do need that loo, love.”

 

“Food can wait and the bed is comfortable, My.” Greg’s voice is all rough despite the man is already woke up two hours ago but then again both didn’t talk much as they just keep dozing off in each other arms.

 

“It is but I really need to go. I promise I will be back once I’m done.”

 

“Promise?” Greg asks, loosening his hold around the politician’s waist and Mycroft just nods

 

“Promise, I won’t be long.” Mycroft states before he leans to kiss Greg’s forehead and heads out to the loo to do his business then makes way to the kitchen to make tea and coffee, also toasts. Despite his lover saying that food can wait, Mycroft knows better that they still need to eat and when he returns to bed with mug of coffee, plate of toasts he can see the appreciation in Greg’s eyes.

 

“You are a godsend.” The older man says after he takes a sip of his coffee which makes Mycroft smiles next to him. They finish their little breakfast on bed, listening to the rain while having small conversation and plan what they can do for the day. It just utterly domestic. Once they finished their toast and drinks, Greg put the plate and mugs away on the bedside table then pulls his lover down again.

 

“Are we really going to spend the whole day in your bed?” Mycroft asks, chuckles a bit when Greg just pin him down by hugging him.

 

“Yup.” The inspector pop the ‘p’ before he nuzzles the younger man’s neck, “There are many things we can do in bed, involving being naked. I can show you some stuffs.” Greg grins a bit and gives the pale skin a light bite before he pulls back to look down at Mycroft with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“You just need to lay down and not doing anything. How’s that sound?” Greg asks, wriggling his brow which only makes Mycroft chuckles.

 

“You are ridiculous man.”

 

“I take that as a yes.” Greg grins widely as he straddles Mycroft and leans down to kiss the politician. He takes it slow. They have all the time after all. Mycroft moans into the kiss a bit, parts his lips when Greg’s tongue nudges gently, asking for permission. From there everything escalated quickly. The kiss becomes more intense, their lower body starts to grind against each other more and their breathing become heavier each passing seconds.

 

Greg pulls back, trails kisses on the jawline, going down to the skin under the chin then the neck, sucking gently on the adam apple before he goes down again to the collar bone where he can leave all his marks on the perfectly pale skin. The first bite and suck of hickey is enough to make Mycroft moans out loud which the man quickly tries to cover with his arm and Greg just pull the arm away.

 

“You know I like it when you make that lovely sound, My.” He says all raspy before he goes down to leave more marks while his erection continue to rub against Mycroft’s. This is just a good way to spend their Saturday and Greg plan to savour every seconds of it. He goes down to Mcyroft’s chest, pay his attention to the pink nipples. Licks and little bites are given to make the auburn chirps even more. He skips the raging erection and focus more on the lovely hole between Mycroft’s now spread legs.

 

There are many parts on Mycroft’s body that can make the politician weaks on his knees and Greg knows every part of it. He loves to exploit those parts especially when he wants to hear Mycroft moaning all wanton under him. His tongue against the auburn’s hole is one of them and right now he is taking his time with it. Just an easy blow on the puckered hole before he starts to give tantive lick. The kitten licks soon turns into something more, a thrust inside the puckered hole, exploring the inner muscles and make sure he reaches the deepest part of Mycroft. The inspector has a talented tongue, that is one thing for sure. Within minutes, Mycroft is already a mess under Greg as his hole is being rimmed. Both of them knows they are ready for more and Greg just happily sucks on his fingers to wet them when there’s a loud knock on his front door follows with a door bell. Fuck.

 

“Ignore it.” Greg growls as he nudges the tip of his finger around the now red muscles of Mycroft’s hole. He is not leaving the bed when he has his lover all wanton like this and already begging for more. Nope. Those buggers can fuck off.

 

But of course the knocks continue to come and this time follows with his name being called out. John. Greg growls and groans when he hears the doctor’s voice. “Just ignore it. He will go away soon enough.” The inspector says while his fingers now slowly working inside Mycroft’s hole, praying to the god above that John will eventually give up and leave him alone but who was he kidding. The universe hates him as the knocks becomes more insistent and John’s voice is all urgent and desperate.

 

Greg cursed under his breath as he pulls his fingers out slowly and gives Mycroft a quick kiss. “Stay. I won’t be long. Just need to kick some doctor’s ass.” With that promise he leaps out of the bed, puts his boxer quickly and bathrobe before he makes way to the door already planning to kill John for interrupting his activity. This is his day off for fuck’s sake!

 

“Yes?!” Greg yanks the door opens, glaring murderously at the blond doctor who jumps slightly when he heard Greg.

 

John takes a quick look on the man front of him and not sure what to comment but then when he sees Greg’s glare he just clears his throat and, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you..” Greg just raises his brow, giving an unimpressed look toward the short man, “But Sherlock needs help with a case. I told him to call you but your phone is off and now he is off running to chase a suspect while he sent me here to get some file from your office.”

 

Greg is really not sure if he wants to throttle John to his death or shoot the younger Holmes point blank for being such a cockblock. Sherlock still able being a twat and he didn’t even need to be here in person to do that. John has stops saying anything, only gives the older man an apologetic look when the murderous look on Greg’s face just becomes darker than before.

 

“This is my Saturday off.” Greg says darkly and John nods.

“I know, I told Sherlock about it and he said to come down here and ask for the file still.” The answer just makes Greg’s blood boil even more.

 

“When I have my phone off, Watson, means I don’t want any disturbance. No one come banging my door while I have my Saturday off. If that twat of your flatmate need any file then tell him to come on Monday. Better yet have him come on Tuesday.” Greg growls as he explains everything to John

 

“Now get out before I decide to pull an arrest warrant for you and Sherlock for harassing a cop official.” And one more look from Greg is enough to make John makes his way off from there. The inspector just slams his door and locks it again before he makes his way back to the bedroom to where his lover is waiting.

 

“Now, where were we?”

 

3.

 

Date night is something that both Mycroft and Greg love. It is always one night, any day of the week, where they are unplugged from their phone and just focuses on each other. Greg doesn’t even know how Mycroft manages to get a night without any disturbance but somehow he knows he needs to thank Anthea for it. That woman is truly a miracle worker.

 

Tonight they already decided to have their date night at Greg’s flat. It is more convenient for Mycroft who has meeting near the area and so Greg is busy with cleaning his place and preparing dinner. The inspector already informed his team that he won’t be able to be contacted until 7 in the morning the next day, banging on his door is also not welcome. He is not in duty for the night and his team better listen to it unless they want to have double shift for the next two months. He even told John that he won’t be answering any call or even house call so the man is better able to control Sherlock. If Mycroft manage to keep all world leaders at bay for a night then he should able to do it with his team and Sherlock.

 

It’s almost 7 p.m. when the front door open and Mycroft walks in, locking the door, hanging his coat then makes his way to the sitting room to take off his jacket and shoes. “What are we having for tonight Gregory?” Mycroft asks when he smell the delightful meal from the kitchen and that his boyfriend is still there finishing whatever he was making.

 

“Just some ribeyes and mash potatoes. I thought tonight we can do a bit lavish with our meal.” Greg says cheerfully before he places the plates on the kitchen island then greets his boyfriend with a kiss. “I have open the wine, you may pour it. I need to change my shirt first.” He gives Mycroft another kiss before heading to his bedroom to change while Mycroft just hums and pours wine on the two glasses.

 

The politician sits down on one of the stool that he now claimed as his while sipping his wine slowly and smiles happily. He really can’t believe that they are about to have their two years anniversary and that both of them are very happy. Perhaps he should ask Greg moves in with him soon or finding a place together.

 

“Okay. I’m done! Ready for our dinner.” Greg announces as he makes way to the other side of the island and sits down, a big smile on his face which makes him looks a lot younger than his actual age. “And I am starving.” The younger man says, smiling at his lover.

 

“Cheers to our date night, My.” Greg lifts his glass and Mycroft lifts his own before he takes a sip and then they start to eat their dinner. One thing that Greg is better than Mycroft is in cooking, the inspector is actually a great cook and Mycroft always enjoys each meal that Greg has cooked for him.

 

“You are making the noises again My.” Greg teases him when he can hear a low moan of appreciation coming from the politician’s mouth.

 

“You can’t blame me when this meal is just delicious Gregory. I really should have you as my chef.” He jokes before he takes another bite which makes Greg chuckles, “Just eat as much as you want, I still have more in the pan.” The man winks before they continue with their easy conversation and dinner.

 

By the time they finish their dinner, it is already an hour later. The wine is almost empty and there is only a bit left over that Greg decides to store, they can eat it later or the next morning. Mycroft is already getting up from his seat and heads to the sink to help Greg clean all the dishes despite the man’s protest.

 

“Really My, just leave them there. We can do it later actually, I can do it later.”

 

“It is better to clean it now so we don’t need to rush things tomorrow and you already cooked for us so let me just clean these. It won’t take long.” Mycroft states as he already rolled his sleeves and begins to clean. Greg just sighs and shakes his head amusedly as he watches his lover being all domestic with his freckled arms all in displays, which is such a tempting sight.

 

Greg really can’t help but admire his boyfriend. In all his pristine suit and working such mundane task like this, somehow it only makes the man looks more handsome and sexier, but then again Greg is quite biased. There just something about watching Mycroft like this, the shape of the back of his head, then his back and if you go down, his perks butt can be seen in all of its glory, despite being covered by trousers and of course his long legs. The inspector sighs a bit and wonders how much he has drunk tonight that his mind already going down the route of undressing his man. Again no one can’t blame him when Mycroft just look gorgeous like this.

 

“I can hear you are thinking about undressing me, Gregory.” That snaps Greg out of whatever daydream he has and looks properly at his lover.

 

“Well, then you know how gorgeous you look,” Greg says cheekily as he finishes off his glass and gets up from his seat to stand behind his lover. Hands quickly sneak around the younger’s waist, his chin rest on Mycroft’s shoulder as he watches the other’s hands washing the dishes.

 

“What are you doing?” Mycroft asks when he feels the inspector presses himself against his back.

 

“Just watching you.”

 

“Gregory.”

 

“Mycroft.”

 

“Stop being ridiculous,” Mycroft warns while Greg just smiles wickedly, knowing the auburn won’t be able to see it. “I am being very reasonable here..” He says which only makes Mycroft rolls his eyes. “Reasonably aware of how much gorgeous…” Greg kisses Mycroft’s neck, ”Sexy,” another kiss this time under the jawline, “And how delectable you are.” This time the kiss is placed right on the skin behind Mycroft’s ear. One of the places that will make the politician weak on his knees.

 

“Gregory.” To other people, they won’t be able to hear the slight hitch on Mycroft’s breath or that the single word that comes out of the younger’s mouth is filled with a slight whine.

 

“Yes, my dear?” Mycroft about to reply when he feels Greg starts grinding slowly against his ass. It starts slow before it becomes more persistent than before, especially when Greg has his hands on Mycroft’s hips, making him harder to move away.

 

“You.. are going to make me drop these plates,” Mycroft argues, trying not to sound like a whine but his voice already cracked and Greg just doesn’t stop with what he is doing. The inspector ignores him and leans to bite the politician’s earlobe slowly.

 

“Put them away.. They are in our way..” Greg whispers as he continues to grind slowly while his hands tug Mycroft’s shirt out of his trousers so he can run his hand under them and feels the pale skin. Greg has his way to undo Mycroft, turning the always prim and proper politician into a mess. It starts with kisses and slow touches like this. In a few minutes, Mycroft is gripping the edge of the counter, head tilts to the side as Greg trails kiss there while their bodies grinding against each other.

 

Greg’s hand is already beginning to open Mycroft’s zipper, both are already on the edge and they need more than just grinding and dirty talk. And just when Greg about to pull down Mycroft’s trousers and pants to have his mouth on the pink hole. The doorbell rings and both men let out a strained groan.

 

“I-Ignore it.” This time it is Mycroft who stops Greg from answering the door and to be honest Greg happily does so. The inspector bites down the pale skin gently before he unzips the trousers and pulls it down, happy to go down on his knees when there is another ring and Greg just groans in frustration.

 

“Seriously?!” Greg pulls back away which makes Mycroft whines and the younger man tries to keep him there but the ring continues on now there’s also knocks on the door. “Why don’t you wait in the bedroom, get all naked. Just give me a moment and I will join you. Promise.” Greg says and gives his lover a kiss. Mycroft wants to protest but he just makes his way to the bedroom while Greg makes his way to the foyer and decide to dismantle the fucking bell on the of the door. It only takes a minute but after that, there’s only silence and Greg just grin happily. Whoever is on the other side of the door can start ringing his door again tomorrow morning because right now he has a naked British Government on his bed waiting to be fucked.

 

4.

 

It is their two years anniversary. They had their dinner in one of the five-star restaurants in the city, courtesy of Mycroft Holmes. And now they are back in Greg’s flat, body pressed against each other on the wall as they kissed and trying to undress each other as quickly as they can. The auburn is moaning into the older man’s mouth as their hips are grinding against each other. Both of them didn’t know how they end up like this, one moment they were kissing and the next moment they are trying to pull down each other pants.

 

Greg turns and pushes Mycroft against the wall once he managed to pull down the politician’s trousers and pants. He goes on his knees and spreads Mycroft’s cheek before he leans in and starts rimming. Mycroft is moaning to the sheet as Greg has his way with his hole. The older man has been teasing him since they are at the restaurant, especially one they are on their way back home. Mycroft is beyond desperate to have Greg inside him but the older man still in the mood to tease him anyway.

 

“G-Gregory… stop teasing..” Greg just grins as he rubs his thumb along the outer rim before he presses the tip inside slowly and starts licking at the same time.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He mused before he pulls out his thumb and replaces it with his middle finger. The thrust is slow and steady, so Greg can enjoy the way Mycroft’s hole sucking him. It always such a sight. Both of them are too engrossed with what they are doing that they don’t realize the front door is unlock and a pair of footsteps are approaching the bedroom.

 

“Geoff! I know you have that fil-” The bedroom door slammed open and it makes both Mycroft and Greg snapped out from what they are doing. Sherlock just stood there frozen for a few seconds before he begins shouting at Greg.

 

“Gerard what are you doing with my brother?!” Sherlock looks at Greg all horrified and as if Greg had done something terrible to his brother. Greg on the other hand just stares at the other Holmes while Mycroft buries his face to the pillow, cursing at his brother.

 

“Get. Out.”

 

+1

 

“You do know that is quite ridiculous,” Mycroft comments as he watches his boyfriend hang a piece of paper on his doorknob before the man closes the front door and locks it.

 

“Call it ridiculous all you want, but after last time I have enough people barging on us trying to have sex.” Greg points out and grins widely as he turns to looks at his amused boyfriend.

 

“You do know that the easier thing is to have you move in with me.” The politician says as he sips his tea, raising his brow at the inspector.

 

“Dear me Mr Holmes. Are you asking me to move in with you?” Greg asks teasingly as he approaches the other man who is happily perched on one of his kitchen stool. Mycroft tilts his head, thinking about it.

 

“I believe I am.” Greg grins widely as he wraps his hands around the younger man taking the cup of tea and puts it away, “Well then I shall show you what my answer is and also proving the point that the sign is going to save us lot of trouble.” The inspector wiggles his brow which only makes Mycroft rolls his eyes.

 

“You are incorrigible, Inspector.”

 

“Oh you love me, Mr Holmes.” Greg says before he dips in to kiss Mycroft right on his lips.

 

“That I am..” Mycroft smiles as he closes his eyes and lets Greg pushes him toward the bedroom. Perhaps the sign on the door will be very beneficial in the next hour. It is very practical after all to keep people away from their door.

  
  


**‘Do not disturb. Currently having sex. Get Out.’**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies!
> 
> Finally, I finished this story. I have this in my folder for months and have a bit of trouble with the little sexy part (because usually, I wrote the sexy part together with OhFuckMystrade), but here we are and I hope you guys can enjoy this story! 
> 
> There are many stories that will be published (as long as my muse is there) so please look forward to it, until then please leave a comment to let me know what do you guys want to see more!


End file.
